The Gordon Research Conference (GRC/GRS) on the Physics and Chemistry of Microfluidics will be held from June 3rd to June 9th, 2017 at Il Ciocco in Lucca, Italy. Prof. Catherine M. Klapperich of the Boston University and Prof. Dino DiCarlo of University of California, Los Angeles will act as co-Chairs for the conference with vice- Chairs Prof. Hang Lu (Georgia Tech) and Prof. Cullen Buie (MIT). The conference will include sessions on Microfluidics for Next Generation Sequencing, Droplet Microfluidics, Point-of-care Diagnostics, Water and Energy, Rare Cell Capture, Cell Mechanics, Microfluidics of 3D Printing and Wearable/In vivo Devices. Travel support for a sub-set of attendees will be awarded, giving special consideration to junior investigators (i.e., students, postdoctoral researchers). This Physics and Chemistry of Microfluidics GRC/GRS is significant, as the discussion-oriented forum provides a unique opportunity for scientists and engineers to focus on the role of technology in advancing biomedical science. The health-relatedness of this application lies in the fact that microfluidic and nanofluidic technologies are providing new tools to study biomolecular interactions that underlie health and disease processes. A detailed, even quantitative knowledge is critical for understanding the molecular basis of disease and developing new therapies. While a handful of sessions do not specifically address NIBIB and NIGMS programs (i.e., Energy), microfluidics and microengineering are powerful technologies that can be used to facilitate and dramatically improve basic and applied biomedical research; topical areas that comprise the major focus of the conference. Microfluidics and nanotechnology are highly multidisciplinary fields. Based on our previous successful GRC's (biennially since 2001), participants will have diverse backgrounds (bioengineering, chemistry, biology, physics, chemical engineering, electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, medicine, and materials science). Participants will represent academia, government, and industry with the majority of participants from the academic sector. A main goal of this conference is to encourage interaction among participants from dissimilar backgrounds and levels of training in order to facilitate the maturation of microfluidic technologies to help elucidate complex biological problems.